Various substances, such as polymers, may be used in the manufacture of electronic devices, such as computer chips, memory devices, light emitting diodes (LEDs), and the like. In some cases, these substances may be used to form features on surfaces of substrates (e.g., semiconductor device substrates) included in electronic devices. In processing the substrates, these substances may be removed from the surfaces of the substrates. In one example, a layer of a substance may be disposed on at least a portion of the surface of a substrate and at least a portion of the layer may be removed during subsequent processing of the substrates. In another example, the substance may be a residue produced when a particular process is performed on the substrate. In any case, the effectiveness of the removal of the substances from the substrates can affect the quality of the operation of the semiconductor devices.
In an illustrative situation, photoresists and organic-based dielectrics may be used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices included in electronic devices. Photoresists, for example, may be used throughout semiconductor device fabrication in photolithographic operations. A photoresist may be exposed to actinic radiation through a photomask. For example, a polymeric photoresist can be applied to a substrate as a mask to define the placement of solder onto the substrate. After solder is deposited onto the substrate, the photoresist must be removed before the next step in the process can occur. In another example, a polymeric photoresist can be applied to a substrate as an etch mask used to define structures on the substrate that are created in an etch process. After the etch process, there is typically a polymeric residue remaining on the substrate that must be removed before the next step in the process can occur.
In some cases, a positive photoresist may be used. Exposure of the positive photoresist to actinic radiation may cause a chemical reaction resulting in a solubility increase in aqueous alkali that allows the positive photoresist to be dissolved and rinsed away with developer. In other cases, a negative photoresist may be used. When the negative photoresist is exposed to actinic radiation, cross-linking of the polymer may occur in the exposed regions while leaving unexposed regions unchanged. The unexposed regions may be subject to dissolution and rinsing by a suitable developer chemistry. Following development, a resist mask may be left behind. The design and geometry of the resist mask may depend upon the positive or negative tone of the resist. Positive tone resist may match the design of the photomask, while a negative tone resist may provide a pattern that is opposite the photomask design.
Photoresists are used extensively in the packaging of microelectronic devices. In wafer level packaging, solder is applied directly to wafers that have completed the fabrication of the microelectronic devices but have not been diced into individual chips. A photoresist is used as the mask to define the placement of the solder on the wafers. After solder is deposited onto the wafer, the photoresist must be removed before the next step in the packaging process can occur. Typically in wafer level packaging, the photoresist can have a thickness greater than about 10 micrometers and sometimes as thick as about 120 micrometers. The photoresist can be positive or negative, and can be applied either as a liquid or a dry film. In wafer level packaging, the use of thick dry film negative photoresist is common.
Due to the thickness and cross-linked nature of thick dry film negative photoresist, the removal of this material after solder deposition can be difficult. In some cases, the photoresist can be deposited onto a dielectric material where the adhesion between the photoresist and the dielectric is strong enough to make removal of the photoresist difficult.
Some substances, such as hydrogen peroxide solutions, can remove photoresist material, but they can be corrosive to dispensing equipment. Additionally, the fast decomposition of hydrogen peroxide in some formulations to form water and oxygen gas byproducts, results in a solution requiring a defoaming additive to be practical for a manufacturing set up. A need exists for compositions that will remove photoresist materials from a substrate, and that are not substantially corrosive to dispensing equipment and that can be handled with greater ease than compositions with significant foaming characteristics.